Loving You
by Goddess Belladri
Summary: KC. Kel's thoughts of Cleon. Her hopes light up when Neal gives her a letter from him.
1. What Hurts the Most

**I was listening to this song and it made me think of Kel and Cleon. Just a small fic on how Kel feels since Cleon left. It's not my best work but I did what I could. No flames s'il vous plaît. **

**Disclaimer: Kel, Cleon, and all other Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce. The song What Hurts the Most is property of Rascal Flatts.**

**-------------------**

**Loving You**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

Glaive practising out in the courtyard early one morning, Kel heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Turning around, she smiled as her mother, Ilane of Mindelan, joined her, her own glaive in hand.

"May I join you?" Kel nodded as her mother took the first stance.

**  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

The two practised until shortly after noon, when Kel's stomach growled. "Looks like I've worked up an appetite."

Her mother just smiled. "No surprise, we've been practising all morning. Come; let's go get something to eat." Putting her and her mother's glaives away, Kel promptly followed her inside and down to the kitchens.

**  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

As they walked, Ilane noted her daughters moods had lifted slightly from her recent depression and had told her so.

"I don't think there's anything I could've done about it," Kel replied.

**-------------------**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

Returning to her rooms alone later that night, Kel couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness at his leaving, even if it was unavoidable. _Cleon…_

Jump, her small canine companion leapt up onto her lap and started diligently licking her hand. She scratched him behind the ear. He rolled over onto his back and pressed his front paw against her arm. She smiled. It sometimes felt like jump knew exactly what she was thinking, what she felt. It was like he understood, even though they were two different species.**  
**

She stood and opened her window, letting in a small group of sparrows who landed on her dresser and bed. One landed on her open palm and rubbed its head against her thumb. She looked out her window remembering…

**  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close**

_Kel glared up at him. Cleon was a fourth year, but also a friend, "I'm glad you're smart enough to realize that much," she told him._

_He slapped her cheerfully on the back. "What's the matter, dewdrop? Don't you like me fighting to protect your honor?"_

"_I can defend my _own_ honour thank you," she replied. "I thought it was Joren's honour at stake."_

**  
And having so much to say**

_When they went to their usual table, Cleon walked over. "It's about time," Neal said when the redheaded squire slid onto the bench next to him. "We thought they would leave you in the north all winter. You would've come back as an icicle."_

"_A _really _big icicle," added Seaver._

_After seeing Lord Raoul, Kel knew Cleon wasn't _that _big, but he certainly seemed to be headed that way. She smiled at him. He seized one of her hands. "Kel, my rose, my pearl," he said, attempting a player's yearning stare, "my life has been a desert drear without the light of your eyes. I knew it not until just this moment, when my soul opened like a flower in the rain."_

_Kel yanked her hand free, "Stop that, you oaf," she told him, but she smiled despite her stern tone, she had missed Cleon's colourful way of speaking to her._

**  
And watching you walk away**

She smiled, figuring he would've made a wonderful poet with his interesting speech and use of expressions. Her grin widened when she thought of the moment afterwards.

"_She's as good as us," added Owen. "You don't have to treat her like a _girl_."_

_Kel hid her face in her hands._

"_But she _is_ a girl," Protested Cleon. "A tall, glorious sunrise of a girl, a –"He stopped, blinked, and, astonishingly, turned red. "Sorry, Kel."_

She had never noticed at the time that maybe he was in love with her but she had never noticed it as more than him fooling around.

**-------------------**

**  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**

The memories swamped her all throughout the night, her dreams filled with his face. When she woke; she splashed some water onto her face, hoping to clear her mind. She figure she should take a walk, that might help her take her mind off _him_. Even if it didn't, a walk sounded nice right about now.

**  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It**

She wandered around the forest, griffin strapped to her side as always. She figured visiting the Domin River would take her mind off things. As soon as she stopped to rest in the shade of a tree, her mind wandered, back to that place, back to _him._ She didn't want to remember, but she did.

**  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
**

"Hey! Kel!" Looking up, she saw her brother Inness wave to her as he rode off to the castle. She forced a smile on her face for him. _He_ had been Inness' squire. She felt a pang in her heart, but tired to ignore, it, tried to think of something else. She tried thinking of Neal, Lalasa, Toby, anyone but _him._

**Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

_Cleon leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. "Midwinter luck, Kel," he whispered. He turned crimson and strode down the hall._

_Kel stood there for some time, completely poleaxed. _

**  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
**

No matter what she did, he was still there in her mind. Was this some game the gods were playing with her for her own amusement? If so, she wished they'd stop, it wasn't much fun for her. Looking down at her reflection in the water, she picked up a fair sized stone and threw it, disturbing the image.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close**

_Big hands tugged the breastplate and cloth from her grip. Cleon put them aside and told Kel softly, "Was I wrong? I thought you liked it when I kissed you but you've avoided being alone with me ever since."_

_She hung her head. "Midwinter was, it was, nice," she said, cringing at her idiotic reply. It was very warm in the tent. "People would talk if we- if they saw. They might not know it was friendly. They might get the wrong idea."_

"_Here I am, hoping one person will get the _right _idea," Cleon explained._

**  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

"_Please look at me, Kel," Cleon asked._

_She was ready to refuse, but he'd said "please." It would be churlish not to look up, so she did, meeting hid grey eyes with her hazel ones. He was smiling. That was a dirty trick. It was impossible to remind him he was a fellow squire, sexless, when he smiled with so muck liking that her insides melted. He lowered his head just a few inches to press his mouth to hers._

To this day, she still considered it a dirty trick he had pulled on her, but a clever one too. She sighed, finally surrendering to the memories that washed over and smothered her.

**  
And never knowing  
What could have been**

_Cleon wrapped big hands around her elbows, leaned in, and touched his mouth to hers once more. Kel gasped, then forgot almost everything else as Cleon drew her snugly against him. _

**  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

She was broken free of her thoughts when she realized that it was already late in the evening and that she'd better hurry back before the sun went down. It wasn't like she couldn't handle whatever came her way at night, it was much more the fact that fighting an opponent, especially an immortal, in the dark was an unfair advantage for her opponent.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close**

**-------------------**

Rain. There was something about the tiny droplets that beated against her window that were so calming. Whatever the reason why it soothed her, she didn't know. She was glad she wasn't a page anymore, on a day like today she'd be out training, only to come back inside looking like something that came up from the bottom of the lake. Hearing someone knocking on her door she called, "Yes?"

"You have guests, Kel," Her father called from the other side. She left the windowsill, wondering who'd come to see her on a day like this.

**  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

**-------------------**

"Yuki, Neal. What brings you two here?" Kel asked, coming into the main entrance hall to see her two friends.

"It's been a while, Kel," Yuki replied, smiling at her old friend. "How are you?"

"Fine. How've things for you two been fairing?"

"Alright," Neal said. "We'd been over to Kennan recently and we ran into Cleon."

Her heart pounded slightly, she nearly didn't trust her own words when she spoke. "Oh? And how's he been fairing?"

"Turns out somehow he managed to win several purses filled with gold nobles recently while overseas," Neal answered. "He plans to come up and visit in the next little while. Says he's looking forwards to seeing you again."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Certainly. In fact he said that since he's-" Yuki dropped her shukusen on his foot. He let out a painful yelp.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Picking it up, she gave him a look that said 'Don't spoil the surprise!" Like she hadn't done it on purpose, she gave Kel a foolish grin, like she had done something silly. Kel, oblivious to what was going on between her two friends, just shrugged.

After making sure the shukusen hadn't done any serious damage to his foot, Neal reached inside his pocket. "Anyways, here," he handed her a letter, "He asked us to give this to you."

Taking it, she gave them her thanks.

Her mother poked her head into the room, "Why don't you all come join us for tea?"

**-------------------**

**  
And never knowing  
What could have been**

Yuki and Neal were set up with rooms for the night; they said that the next morning they'd be on there way to the castle. In her room alone, Kel opened the letter that Cleon had sent her.

_Kel, _

_It's been a long while since you and I have spoken. I heard that you became a knight and I must say, my rose, I'm thrilled that you won your shield. As I'm sure Neal and Yuki have probably told you, I'll be coming up to see you in a few weeks. In the mean time, do me a favour and don't get yourself killed. I'd much rather see that pretty head of yours still attached to your neck._

_Yours truly, Cleon_

**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

It was short, but there must be a lot he wanted to tell her in person. Something perked her curiosity, though. He had called her his rose, did that mean he had found a way out of his arranged marriage? She'd have to ask him when she saw him.****

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Standing, she put the letter in a drawer on her desk, grinning. Turing to Jump, who had his front paws on her leg, showing off a bone he had, she moved and he got down, dropped the bone, and rolled over.

"I guess I'll find out when he comes." She scratched the small dogs belly as he barked happily." She just grinned.

**-------------------**

**Well, what say you people, should I continue and tell about Cleon's arrival?**


	2. After Dark Meetings

**Ehhhhh……. Sorry I didn't do this sooner.**

**Disclaimer: If I own anything, I'll let you know.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 2: After Dark Meetings**

When she was practising in the courtyard, she heard the nearing sound of hooves. He heart stopped. Could it truly be? Was he… here? Already? Sweat had gathered on her palms. Slowly, she struggled to the gate to see if it was really him.

Looking at the riders hopefully, her heart was in her throat. None of the people who came in had even the slightest resemblance to him. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Perhaps he would show up tomorrow? Sighing, she returned to her practising. There was no point to spending the whole day waiting for him to show up.

_It's like that saying: a watched pot never boils, _she thought. He'll come when he comes.

------------------------

Quietly seating herself at the dinner table, she hardly touched her food. Picking at her food, ever since the visit from Neal and Yuki, it had been hard for her to concentrate on anything else but Cleon… well, harder than it had been before.

"Not hungry, dear?" her mother asked.

"Not really. May I be excused?" Her mother nodded and she stood, leaving the dining hall. As she left, she called, "I'm going for a ride."

"This late? Kel, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Her mother warned.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," the girl replied. The woman would've protested had her husband not stopped her.

The door shut behind her. Leaning back against it, she sighed. Perhaps a ride would do her more good than the walk she recently had. Heading to the stables, she led Hoshi out of the stall and prepared the mare for the late ride.

Riding through the gate, people muttered their concerns and let her on her way. She had to smile. She was a knight now, she could take care of herself. But it was good to know that they cared for her safety.

_It's nice to have people like that here…_She thought as she followed the road, her shadow shrinking before her as she rode from the torchlights.

-----------------------

She had lost track of how long she had been riding for, but at least she had finally cleared her mind. _Of all the nights to go out and I choose the night of the new moon. _Without the moon to cast light down upon the lands, anything could be not as it seemed.

She looked around. She should probably turn back and head home. The cool night air ruffled her hair as she steered her mount around. There was a rustling in the nearby trees. She paused and listened closely. Realizing it was just the wind, she continued on her way home.

She had nearly reached the gate when a shadow by the gate caught her eye. "Who's there?" She demanded as she rode up. Dismounting, she stood there, her hand firmly gripping the hilt of her sword. She wasn't sure she should trust whoever this is. Most visitors would at least have the decency to stand in the torchlight if they wished to enter at such a late hour.

"It's been a while, Kel." The stranger emerged from the shadows.

Kel's eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the person before her. "C-Cleon?"

**-------------------------**

**I know, I know. It's short but it's hard to concentrate when I've got my little cousin over for a visit.**

**Black-Rose23: You and me both… it usually KD, KN or KJ. **

**HeadIsInTheClouds: Yeah, it's "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.**

**WeepingWillowleaf: I know… tragic, isn't it? (Goes over to corner and cries) But looking on the bright side, I guess that's what my challenge is for.**

**mykaroni412: Well… I guess that's kinda cuz the stuff in italics is from the book, so I really didn't get too creative.**


	3. How's Life

**Yes, Yes, I'm an evil b!tch for not updating in so long. I just got a laptop and was messing around with it and this story kinda slipped my mind.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…. Do we really need to go over this?**

**------------------------------------**

**Ch. 3: How's Life?**

Kel's hazel eyes widened as she watched him draw near. "Cleon… It's been a while…"

He nodded. "It has. But perhaps we could dwell on the past inside?"

Realizing they were still standing outside, Kel nodded, "Oh, yes, let's go in." As they entered, she asked, "So… When'd you get here?"

"Just now, I'd been riding all day after a late start," he replied.

"Oh… So how have things been since I last saw you?"

"Alright, I suppose, and You?" He asked.

"Well enough." The small talk was killing her. But she wasn't willing to be so blunt as to ask him if he had a wife. Or was it the fear that he was that held her back? The question she was so anxious to ask nearly made it past her lips but she pushed it back. "I suppose you're tired from your journey. I'll see to it a room is prepared for you."

He nodded. "Thank you, Kel."

---------------------------------------

She met him in the corridor the next morning. Hiding her joyous surprise behind her mask, she greeted him. "Good morning, Cleon."

"Hm? Ah, Kel. Good Morning." He nodded in greeting to a servant who passed by. "Listen, do you think that I might have a word with you?'

"I'm listening." She leaned up against the wall, waiting for whatever it was he had to say."

"Kel, Lately I've been thinking and discussing with my mother and… I'm off the hook."

"Oh, really?" If this was a dream, she was no where near ready to wake. It was hard to mask her delight behind her smooth mask.

He nodded. "I came here because I wanted to tell you that I'm still in love with you and I really hope that we can be what we once were, if you haven't found anyone new."

Kel smiled warmly. "Not yet. But if I had been waiting around any longer, I think the members of this household may have tried to do something drastic." Her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen she was receiving from Cleon, his joy getting the better of him. "Cleon…! …can't breathe!" she gasped.

Grinning sheepishly, the tall redhead set her down. "Sorry. It's just… do you have any idea how wonderful this is?"

"Of course I do!" she replied, intentionally leaving out how she had been sulking from missing him so much.

Hearing her stomach growl, she tried to hide her embarrassment. He just grinned, "I say it's about time you and I got ourselves something to eat, my rose." The two continued on their way to the dining hall, hand in hand.

"Maybe afterwards, you and I could go for a nice ride into town?" he asked.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------

**I know it's short but it's like one-thirty in the morning and I am dead tired. I promise to make the next chapter longer, and try to make it a lot sooner.**

**nessy: Continuing is the plan, if I can remember to do it!**

**SergeantLover91: Sorry about the wait. I don't really have I plot, I'm just kinda… duoing it.**

**Anonymous: Thanks**

**Fauna Greywolf: I'm glad you like it. KC's one of my fave pairings too.**

**browneyedbeauty21092: Yes, they are good, aren't they?**

**Black-Rose23: No worries, same thing happened to me with one of my friend's fics.**

**I'll try to make a longer chappie sooner, but I've gotta start studying for midterms gags**


	4. A Trip to Town

**So sorry it too me so long! I've been having a really bad case of writer's block lately. But I won't blame you if you guys come after me with anything you can get your hands on… I probably deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: A Trip to Town**

The mealtime seemed to pass very quickly and the next thing Kel knew, she was walking with Cleon down the busy streets, looking at all the interesting vendors with interest. She walked into an armoury, debating with the smithy over a reasonable price to temper her sword. Eventually, she agreed to hand over a few silver nobles to the man and he took her sword to temper.

"It'll be ready by closing." The smithy told her as she turned and walked out of the armoury. Standing outside, she looked around, frowning slightly. Where had Cleon gone? She had only turned her back for a few moments and the redheaded knight had vanished on her.

"Cleon?" She called curiously, looking around.

"I'm over her, my glistening dewdrop!" He called, striding towards her carelessly.

"Where'd you go?" Kel demanded. "I thought you were going to wait for me!" She said.

"I thought I saw one of our friends of whom I hadn't seen in a while." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, really, who was it?" Kel asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter; you'll probably see them later." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Come, why don't we go see what else we can find." He said, grinning.

Kel smiled and then caught sight of something posted in the window of a forge. "Cleon, look at this!" She said, half leading, half dragging him over.

"What? What is it?" Cleon asked, following her curiously.

"Look!" Kel pointed to a sign that had been hung up in the window. "There's going to be a duelling tournament in Corus next week!" She said excitedly.

"Are you really thinking of participating in it?" Cleon asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned. "Of course," She replied. "It's been a while since I've been in any tournaments, this could be fun!" She exclaimed.

"Shall I stand by with healing salve and dressing for your wounds to care for you?" He asked with a slight grin.

Kel suppressed a giggle. "Perhaps…but I doubt I'll take much damage."

"If you say so, my sweet," Cleon replied, leaning over and lightly pecking her on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------

Returning home that night, Kel tested her new sword. It was tempered perfectly and she grinned, satisfied. "I'll have to give him a tip next time…" She murmured, noticing the care that the smithy had put into tempering it.

"Give who a tip?" Cleon asked, walking towards her.

"The smithy…. Look at the job he did." She said, handing him her sword, hilt first.

Examining the blade, Cleon grinned. "It is impressive." He said, feeling the weight of it before returning it to her.

She smiled. "That's what I thought... So…I'll be setting out for Corus tomorrow… Will you come watch me?" She asked, referring to the tournament.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cleon asked. He then took her by her elbow and pulled her into a small corner of the yard, kissing her deeply.

She returned the kiss. Craning her neck to look up at him, she said, "You know we don't have to keep doing this anymore?"

He smiled softly. "I know… but this is more fun." He said, kissing her again.

Kel's legs felt watery, but she forced herself to stay standing. She couldn't afford to be at any much more of a height disadvantage.

Cleon grinned then pulled away from her, kissing her brow before he did so. "We'd best get some sleep then, if you wish to leave tomorrow.

She nodded, "I'll see you an hour after sunup." She whispered before he turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------

**I think this chappie may have been a little OOC… But I'm not too sure….**

**Fauna Greywolf**** and ****Sunkissed Lavender****: Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**lenlen46****: Thank you.**


	5. Lord Damon of Irontown

**I felt so bad for taking so long that I wrote this one right away, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Lord Damon of Irontown**

Kel road out of the courtyard with Cleon, she looked over and gave him a broad grin. "I'll race you," She said, taking off ahead of him.

"Hey! That's not fair, Kel!" Cleon shouted, pursuing after her.

"Too bad!" She called over her shoulder, about to round the first bend on their way to Corus. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of wind pulling through her short hair. She looked over and found that he had almost caught up to her. Laughing, she urged her mount to move faster as they continued along down the road.

"Kel!" Cleon shouted, chasing after her.

She just laughed. "You're too slow, Cleon!" She called back as they continued to thunder towards the capital.

-----------------------------

When they had arrived in Corus, Cleon had offered to go to the inn and get them rooms. That way, Kel could register for the tournament.

Riding into the practice yard that had been set up for the tournament, Kel saw a man about to pack up the registry for the tournament. "Wait!" She called, running over to him.

"Sorry, ma'am, you're too late, registry's done." He said.

"Can't you make room for one more?" She asked.

"Sorry, no." He replied gruffly.

"Are you so sure you cannot let this fine young lady take part in the tournament?" A cloaked figure asked, walking up to them. He pulled back his cowl to reveal a handsome young man. He had a slightly heart shaped face, thin cheeks, and a nose slightly crooked from perhaps being broken one too many times, but that did not seem to take away from his good looks. His long hair, so blonde it was almost white, was tied back away from his face loosely. His deep green eyes examined the man carefully, as if he dared the man not to reply to his question.

"Oh…my lord Damon… What brings you here?" The man asked, looking at the newcomer with wide eyes.

"I came to register for the tournament as well, but seeing as you are no longer accepting entries, I shall just have to take my business elsewhere.

The man suddenly seemed to reconsider, setting the parchment back down on the wooden table. "Oh, sir, please, you and the lady here may take part in the tournament, of course." He said stupidly. "How could I deny a great lord such as you?"

The man known as Damon just nodded slightly, taking the quill in his hand and quickly scrawling down the required information in his thin handwriting. He then turned to Kel and smiled, offering her the quill. "I believe you wished to join the tournament as well?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes…" Kel said, a little surprised, taking the quill from him and filling out the registration as well. She then turned and started to leave.

She never heard the man follow her until he was suddenly standing right next to her. "I do believe you owe me a thank you…" He said. She looked over at him. "I do recall the man was about to refuse you had I not appeared." He said with a grin.

Kel nodded. "Yeah… thanks." She said with a smile.

He bowed slightly. "You're welcome. May I have the honor of knowing your name, miss?"

"Keladry of Mindelan, Kel to my friends." She replied with a smile.

"I am pleased to meet you, Keladry." Damon said, bowing slightly. "I am Lord Damon of Irontown." He said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Damon." Kel replied.

"Please, call me Damon." The young lord asked.

"But, I hardly know you…" Kel began, but a look in his eyes stopped her. "As you wish…" She said she then turned and mounted, riding back towards the inn where Cleon was waiting.

"Trust me, Keladry of Mindelan, you shall get to know me well enough…" Damon said, watching her leave, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

-----------------------

Kel met Cleon in the lobby and they went to have a small meal before going up to their rooms. Sitting at a table, Kel looked across to him on the other side, she smiled. "Did you get the rooms?" She asked.

"Of course I did my morning flower." He replied, holding out two sets of keys before her. When Kel went to grab one of them, he pulled the keys out of her reach.

Kel frowned, reaching for them again.

Cleon just pulled them out of her reach.

"Cleon!" She exclaimed, trying to reach them.

"Yes?" He replied, standing to torment her even more.

"Give me my room key!" She jumped up, trying to grasp them, but Cleon was much quicker than she had though.

He pulled out of the way, tormenting her more. "Technically, both rooms belong to me. I paid for them." He said.

"Come on, Cleon!" She said, starting to get annoyed.

Laughing, he finally gave in and tossed her a key. "There you are." He said at last.

"Thank you." She said, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I shall see you tomorrow.

"Have pleasant dream, Kel." Cleon said with a small smile.

---------------------------------------

Kel's dreams were troubled. All throughout the night, she had felt like a threatening presence was in the room, watching her sleep. It had gotten to the point where she had nearly woken up, screaming. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. Wearing nothing more than her nightgown, she slipped out of her room, and walked, barefooted, down the corridor to Cleon's room.

After knocking on the door, he answered, looking at her tiredly, but there was still an expression of worry on his face. "Kel…what is it?" He asked.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she said, "I can't sleep…could I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

Cleon blinked a couple times before nodding, stepping out of the way. "Yes, of course." He said, letting her in.

She walked over to the bed and crawled under the warm blankets. The next thing she new, Cleon's warm body was next to her, his strong arms around her, holding her close to him. She smiled softly and fell into a much more relaxed sleep.


	6. An Early Morning Encounter

**Hello everyone! I just realized that there's a huge typo in chapter 3. Sorry about that! I'll fix it…eventually. Man! I'm so lazy! Anyways because I'm in a writing spirit, here's the sixth chappie! **

**Disclaimer: The only char I can stake claim over is Lord Damon of Irontown.**

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: An Early Morning Encounter**

When Kel woke, she had no idea where she was at first. Realizing that she was in Cleon's room, she felt her face grow warm then she reached for her the charm against pregnancy around her neck, thankful to find it there. Trying to sit up, she found Cleon's arms wound around her waist, holding her close to him. She smiled softly but really wanted to get up and return to her room before the others in the inn woke. She nudged him. "Cleon, wake up." She said.

The young knight just buried his face into the pillow, holding her all the closer.

"Cleon!" She exclaimed, pushing away from him as best she could.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Cleon of Kennan, if you don't let me go this instant, I'll be sure to beat you within an inch of your life!" She threatened. Of course, there was no way she'd be able to follow through with he plan, seeing as she was in his room, unarmed, and trapped by his strong limbs.

"Oh…alright," He grumbled, letting her go.

She smiled. "Thank you." She crawled out of the bed and started towards the door when he caught her arm. "Cleon…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had placed his lips gently against hers, kissing her deeply before pulling away, smiling broadly. "See you downstairs for breakfast, my queen of the lance?" He asked.

She nodded. "Certainly. I will be downstairs in a few minutes," She said, crossing the room to the door. Turning back to him, she smiled, "And don't be late!"

"I won't," He promised, watching her leave.

-----------------------------------

After dressing and cleaning herself up, Kel stepped out into the hallway. She had thought herself to be alone, but then heard footsteps behind her and a male voice asked, "So you're staying here too, I see?"

Turning, Kel found it to be Damon. "Oh…hello again," she said, looking at him with respect.

He smiled softly. "My, it looks like it will be a beautiful day out today. And what, pray tell, do you plan to do on a day such as this?" He asked her kindly.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied with a small shrug. "Perhaps I shall go and see some of my old friends today." She said.

"Ah, so you have been to this part of Tortall before, have you?" He asked her pleasantly.

"Yes. I trained to be a knight here." She replied.

"So you are a knight? Then I shall look forwards to duelling you in the future. You appear to be one who would present an interesting challenge." He said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, My Lord." Kel replied with a smile.

"Please, call me Damon. I believe I have requested this of you before, no?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes, but I hardly know you so it doesn't seem right to speak to you in such a familiar manner," She answered.

"Fair enough," He replied with a nod. "I understand perfectly." He then looked at her with interest and asked, "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"Actually… I'm waiting for someone…We were going to have breakfast together." Kel answered, glancing over to Cleon's door.

"Oh… I see." Damon's pale face held no emotions as he spoke. "I understand. Perhaps… we may do this another time then?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, some other time then."

He bowed politely then walked down the hall gracefully to the stairs, the hem of his cloak whispering across the hardwood floor.

"Who was that?" A familiar voice asked.

Not expecting it, Kel jumped slightly. Turning, she looked up into Cleon's warm grey eyes. "Lord Damon of Irontown… I met him at the registry for the tournament yesterday."

"Really?" Cleon asked, raising an eyebrow, watching the stairs as if he expected Damon to come up them at any moment. "What did he want?"

Kel shrugged. "He was just being friendly…"

Cleon's eyes narrowed. There was something he didn't like about that Lord Damon… He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Kel looked up at him curiously and asked. "Well…are we going to have breakfast?"

He looked at her, a little surprised then nodded. "Yes, let's go my moon drop." He said, sliding an arm around her as they walked down the stairs.

----------------------------------

Kel looked at Cleon from her plate. He seemed to be distracted by something and that worried her. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Hmm…? Yes, of course… Sorry." Cleon said, smiling sheepishly as he finished the last of his meal.

She stood when they were both done. "They should be posting the pairings for the first few bouts today…." She said. "I'd like to check them out…"

He stood. "Well… I'm done now if you'd like to look at them…" He said.

She smiled softly. "That would be nice… Let's go." She said with a small grin, stepping out into the warm sunlight.

Cleon smiled, following her to the notice board set up just inside the inn courtyard.

Rocking back on her heels, she looked at the board with interest. She found her name. "I'll be fighting… Gavin of Whitehorn this afternoon….." She said. "He's supposed to be not much of an opponent, though…" She said a little disappointed.

Cleon shrugged. "You'll fight more challenging opponents eventually." He promised her with a smile.

Looking at the list of challengers, Kel's eyes widened in excitement as she read the list of names. "Alanna's fighting in the tournament too! Her battle's just before mine!" She said. Reading the name of the Lioness' opponent, she said, "She's fighting someone by the name of Lute…" Kel said, reading the name with curious eyes. "I wonder who that is…"

"Perhaps you'll get to fight her…if she isn't thwarted by the lioness…" Cleon said.

Kel nodded. "Yes…you're right."

Cleon grinned. "Speaking of the Lioness… I wonder how she's doing…"

The girl shrugged. "We'll find out this afternoon." She said with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------

**And that's chappie six! This chappie's really got the gears working for upcoming chapters. Yay! I just randomly realized something… It's fun writing Cleon's actions and movements… I find his nicknames for Kel so amusing.**

**Fauna Greywolf: Well… at least I know you won't try to kill me for being so late… I think. And I plan to have more cute moments like that one in the near future. (winks)**

**love to laugh and love dom: Wow… talk about coincidences, eh? And your suggestion for Good Morning Beautiful just gave me a fabulous idea! Thank you! D**

**writer2010: Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. And yes, there should be more KC fic!**

**His Magelet: Trust me, your feelings about him are right. If you think you don't like him now, you **_**really**_** won't like him later.**

**Well, That's all for now. If I don't get off the computer soon, my dad'll take away my comp privileges for a week! T-T**


	7. Luka and Lute

I'M A HORRIBLE PEROSON

**Augh! I've been gone for so long I can't remember what I was doing. ;A; Sorry if I'm a little OOC, I'm not feeling 100 up to snuff. ( **

**Oh yeah! And I changed my name X3**

**Okay, I'm done now. Anyways, let's continue where we left off last time! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Damon, Luka, and Lute. Nobody else!**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Lute and Luka**

Leaving her room early, Kel decided that she would like to see the duel between the lioness and this strange girl named Lute. Perhaps she could learn something. Riding out to the location of the duel, she realized she hadn't seen if Cleon wanted to come. He'll show up. She thought with a small smile as she dismounted outside. A man came and led her horse away.

"My, you seem to be in a good mood this morning." A kind voice said behind her, causing Kel to jump in surprise. Turning, she found Lord Damon behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright." She replied pleasantly. "Here to see the duel between Alanna and Lute?"

He nodded, grinning. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, "This girl, Lute, comes from a hidden village that seems to co-exist with immortals. It would be interesting to see what sort of fighting technique one such as her would develop."

Kel nodded in agreement. "She probably has some interesting tricks up her sleeve."

The two looked up as a girl, no older than sixteen maybe, in a blue robe trimmed with silver sat down next to them. Her blond hair, which looked almost white in the sunlight, was cropped short and neatly pulled back behind one ear. Blue eyes stared down at the ring. She didn't seem to be paying any attention as to what was going on.

Damon looked over at the girl and grinned slightly. "Why, hello Luka. I wouldn't have thought to see you here. But then again, this is your sister's first fight against the king's champion, yes?" He asked.

The woman didn't look at him, but nodded. "Yes…" She answered quietly.

Soon, Alanna could be seen, entering one side of the field. On the other side approached a girl about fourteen. Seeing no one else come out, it could be decided that the girl was Lute. Kel was surprised at how this young lady was dressed for the battle. There was no sign of leather or padded armour, or even a chain mail and shield. Wasn't she going to take the fight seriously? The girl's long brown hair was pulled into a single braid at the top of her head, left to hang down loosely along her back. There was a forest green headband over her forehead and one going across her head, just behind her bangs which were two long locks, the larger pushed to one side of her face while the other was just the remains that were too short to be brushed in with the longer strands. She wore a cream coloured shirt that was a size to large for her, tan breeches and black boots. Her eyes were silver and her skin was pale, much like the girl Damon had spoken to.

The girl grinned to the lady knight facing opposite her in a friendly manner as she drew a large broadsword from the sheath on her back. "Ready, Champion?" The girl asked happily.

Alanna smirked, looking at the girl across from her. To the redhead, this girl seemed like a page all too eager to fight with the knights. She drew her own blade and took her first stance.

When they were told they could begin, Lute leapt towards the knight gracefully, swinging her sword with one hand. It was blocked by Alanna, however. The girl kicked out at the knight. Alanna brought up her shield and the girl's foot hit that. Lute flipped, rolling away from the knight. Getting up on one knee, she could see the woman coming at her and raised her sword, one hand flat against the blade as Alanna came down on her. The girl dropped down some more and swung her foot, catching it on Alanna's causing the lady knight to stumble. Lute grinned as she stood, dusting herself off. But before she knew it, Alanna was back up again and slashed at her.

Damon grinned slightly, watching the event. "It's interesting to see your sister fight, Luka. She has an interesting style I must say." Luka didn't reply, barely acknowledging his words. She watched the fight with unseeing eyes.

Kel wondered if the girl was sick or something. She seemed very distracted.

The young lord next to Kel looked at her, wondering what was wrong, then noticed that she was looking at Luka. He smiled slightly. "Don't mind her. She gets like that now and then. She's just in deep thought…probably wondering about the little one she's carrying." He murmured.

Kel looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. _What little one?_ She wondered, looking back at the younger girl. She then noticed how Luka held herself, with one hand placed protectively over a slightly swollen belly. It was then that she understood. The girl was going to have a baby. But Luka's pregnancy seemed highly unnoticeable, so how did Damon know? Especially since Luka hadn't mentioned it once. The knight looked at him, wondering how he had known.

"Speaking of little ones…" He said, not noticing the look in her eyes. "Do you have any of your own, Kel?" He asked.

The young knight looked at him in shock. "N-No!" She exclaimed. "I mean…no, I don't." She said a little more calmly, noticing the people who had turned to look at her.

"Don't what?" A familiar voice asked. Kel looked up to see Cleon had finally awake and decided to join them.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said. "Lord Damon was just wondering if we had any children."

Cleon glared at the lord as he sat down in between Kel and Damon. "Oh, and what business is it of his?" He asked icily.

Damon looked at Cleon, meeting the big redhead's gaze calmly. "It was just an innocent wondering." The lord replied in a tone that seemed irritatingly calm to the other man.

Cleon growled but Kel grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "What is it, Dewdrop?" He asked.

"Never mind Damon. Let's just watch the fight." She said to her lover. She didn't want to see him disagreeing with the man.

He sighed and nodded, turning to look at the two women below. "That Lute girl isn't really all that bad. But I'd bet five gold nobles Alanna will win." He said, looking at the woman who'd once been his knight master.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Lute is quite a skilled swordswoman." Damon replied.

Cleon glared at him. "Oh _really_?"

Damon smirked. "Yes. How about we place a little wager?"

"Fine by be." The other replied.

Kel sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned back to watch the fight.

Several times it looked like Alanna had Lute beat, only for the girl to somehow get back up and keep fighting. In the end, Lute won. But surprisingly, Alanna didn't seem discouraged or even angry about it.

"You're better than I expected." Alanna said as Lute helped her to her feet after the sheathed her blade.

"Thanks." Lute said with a warm grin. "Perhaps we could do this again some time?" She asked friendily.

"I'd like that." The redhead replied. "And perhaps you could teach me some of those attacks. I think they'd prove to be quite useful in my line of work."

Lute grinned. "Certainly." She replied as they walked towards Kel and the others. She walked over to Luka and hugged her sister. "So how'd I do?" She asked.

Luka smiled warmly to her sister. "Better than I expected." She replied, causing Lute to blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks." She replied, then looked around. "So where's your betrothed? Couldn't make it?" She asked, to which Luka shook her head.

"Lute, I'd like you to meet Cleon and Kel." Alanna said, gesturing to the two.

The brunette grinned. "Hiya!" She said happily. "Glad you could watch. Sorry about beating your champion. Perhaps I should have taken a dive?" She asked, "Then it'd make her look good?"

Alanna laughed. "That would've been nice, but I'm glad you didn't hold back. It was an interesting battle."

Damon looked at Cleon and held out his hand. "I believe that's five gold nobles." He said quietly. Cleon grumbled and handed the money to the lord. To which the lord bowed and said his thanks.

--

**His Magelet: Well, here's more chars 3 Sorry for the wait. Life gets in the way of thing sometimes. Lol**

**Fauna Greywolf: Glad you liked it. D**

**Please send in reviews, they make me happy.**


End file.
